


Dream a Little Dream

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drabble, Drama, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Hermione - George probably should have told Ron what the potion actually did.





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Bed @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**  
>  **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
>  **Warnings:** George, _sort-of_ Exhibitionism  
> 

"You _knew_ something like this would happen, didn't you?"

"Why? Where did you end up?"

"Diagon Alley, with everyone watching!"

"Hey, it isn't my fault that's what you think about when you're… you know. Anyway, it was only a modified Daydream Charm."

"Do you think that matters to Hermione? Suddenly, she found herself sharing her bed with the public. She's mortified; disgusted. She'll never have sex with me again!"

"Come off it…"

"Just you wait, George. She'll be round here soon enough, and she's furious. And _she_ doesn't have to worry about mum's reaction if she hexes her own brother!"

* * *

  
When George asked Ron for help testing a new _adult_ Wheeze, he'd expected some hilarious results; humiliating too, of course.

The potion was a modified version of the Patented Daydream Charm. It created a daydream based on the drinker's sexual fantasies that both partners could enjoy.

He probably should have warned Ron, but George had said it'd improve Ron's sex life and he had agreed without further ado.

At first, George was glad he hadn't said anything. It was more fun this way. Later though, the thought of Hermione's fury him made think twice.

He really would miss his balls.


End file.
